


Assorted Rumbelle Ficlets

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Just a few little ficlets I've published that didn't quite deserve their own post, but that I wanted on here. Feel free to tell me if you see anything you want to ask me to turn longer.





	1. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: I dunno if this counts as fluff, but it always bugged me that when Regina captured Belle in The Outsider, it seemed like Mulan and Philip were close enough to hear the scuffle, since Belle literally walked up a hill and ran into Regina. Presumably Regina blocked Rumple from hearing anything Belle said. What would've happened if they ran to help, and as they got closer, Philip or Mulan went "why is Belle calling for Rumpelstitlskin?" And from behind them they heard "you called, dearie?"

“You called, Dearie?”

Mulan’s head whipped around at the sound of the voice behind her. She could kill Philip for being so careless – everyone knew you didn’t say the Dark One’s true name! Now she had two sorcerers to deal with instead of just the one they’d already been about to waylay.

For his part, Philip had gone completely ashen, but stood his ground, sword at the ready. 

“We didn’t mean to summon you,” he said in a voice that sounded awfully like somebody trying to sound like they weren’t terrified. "I was merely commenting that it was strange our friend over there was calling your name.“

The Dark One looked between them curiously.

"I didn’t hear any calls,” he said darkly, approaching the crest of the hill overlooking the queen’s carriage and the prisoner trapped in the cage behind it. Belle had stopped calling for the imp by now, but she was still looking in turns defiant and terrified as the queen and her men spoke nearby.

There was an animal sounding growl from the sorcerer before he snapped his fingers, appearing in the clearing.

“What did you do?” she hissed at Philip, who simply shrugged and watched the proceedings. 

“It seems you have something of mine,” Rumpelstiltskin said in a sing-song voice from behind the queen. "Where _did_ you find her?“ 

Mulan couldn’t hear the queen’s reply, but the woman had lost the smug look she’d worn moments before. Instead she was glaring impatiently between the new arrival and her prisoner. 

The most surprising change, however, was in Belle herself. She was sitting up straight, hands on the bars and gazing at the imp with a look of awe on her face. 

"I’ll just be collecting what I came for,” Rumpelstiltskin said, snapping his fingers again and reaching a hand out towards Belle, who practically dove out of the now open cage and grasped his hand. The pair of them were gone in a matter of seconds, leaving the queen cursing and ranting in their wake. 

“Should we…go after them?” Philip asked quietly.

“No,” Mulan said after thinking a moment. "I think Belle made her choice clear. She was going home, after all, when she was captured. And you still have a princess of your own to rescue.“


	2. In the Company of Dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymousasked:  
> Imagine that Rumbelle goes to a party with friends or coworkers/classmates, and Person B frantically tries to stop a drunk Person A from spilling out secrets or blurting out details of their sex life. (I got this from OTPPrompts)

Her husband absolutely could not hold his liquor, Belle decided.  Well, that or else someone had slipped him something because the usually stoic Mr. Gold had somehow gotten sucked into a conversation with the dwarfs.  From what she could gather, it had turned into a discussion of dating and (inevitably) sex.  And now three dwarfs knew that Belle had a special nightgown she wore when she was feeling frisky and exactly which store in town sold handcuffs.

She was glancing around looking for someone to send to retrieve him (because no way was _she_  going over there without a disguise after this) when luckily Prince David wandered into her line of sight.

“David, thank gods!” she exclaimed, pouncing and dragging the man away from his wife.  "I need you to get my husband.“

"Uh, okay,” he said, looking between her and Rumple.  "Is there a problem?“

"No no,” she said too fast.  "No problem at all.  Just whatever he says, remember that he is very, very drunk.“

David still looked confused, but she pushed him a little and he was nice enough to let the matter drop as he walked over to where her husband stood, insisting that Belle required his presence with a joking voice that put the other men at ease.

Belle couldn’t hear what Rumple was saying now as he let David guide him back towards her, but by the time the two were back to her side of the room the Prince’s face was beet red and he wouldn’t meet her eye.

"You might want to get him home,” he said politely to Belle’s left shoulder.  "He seems pretty far gone.“

"Thank you, David,” she said sincerely.  She was just relieved at this point to have Rumple back in her hands and away from everyone else.

“If it helps,” David continued, talking to her knees at this point.  "Snow and I had the _exact_  same problem when we first got married.  The trick was mostly patience, but it got a lot better as time went on.“

Belle knew she was blushing to her hairline now as David walked away silently, and she was grateful that her husband was drunk enough that he probably wouldn’t remember – unfortunately, she was not.  He owed her so bad.


	3. Cutlery

“Belle this is a cartoon,” Rumple tried explaining. "They’re supposed to be for children.“

"This one won awards,” Belle reminded him. "And anyway, they are not just for children!“

He grumbled a little, but still settled onto the sofa to let her snuggle into him after popping in the DVD. Her eyes were sparkling with wonder before the first musical number was over, but for himself, Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help but hope this movie didn’t prompt her to start asking about the identity of the cutlery in the Dark Castle because there were really some conversations he wasn’t prepared to have.

______________

The movie was over and the credits were rolling, and Rumpelstiltskin had watched the entire thing with her. Belle was willing to consider this a win. He was squirming and indicating he wanted to move, but Belle just squeezed him tighter and he settled down.

“Rumple?” she murmured into his chest as she snuggled.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Were any of our things in the Castle cursed people?”

He stiffened underneath her, and she had her answer.

“Um, which things?”

“Oh gods, Rumple, really?!” she sat up and looked at him.

“All magic comes with a price?” he said apologetically.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Which things?”

“Would that really make you feel better?” he asked.

She hmphed at him, but he had a point. It wouldn’t make her feel better at all.


End file.
